


Real Life Logic

by BloodRedRoad



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But probarly not., Crude jokes, F/M, Frostiron fan girl, Humor, Mentions of Cancer, POV Original Female Character, Pop Culture, The main character may be a bit of a Mary-Sue, Time Travel, Warning: Teenager, Work In Progress, movie logic, slight crack, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRoad/pseuds/BloodRedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie Summers and Charlotte Smith find themselves, not only inside The Marvel Universe, but a year and four months back in time, they have to fight the forces of evil, no wait, they have to fight... er...</p><p>When Two girls find themselves transported to another universe, they face the ultimate problem of finding there way home, while not becoming a creature of the dark, a creature that everyone fears the most, A MARY SUE.  </p><p>You might not think so, but it's a very trying task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy, this is the first thing I've ever posted on line, but I thinks it's quite good, okay, I think it's awesome, but I wrote it, so of course I do.
> 
> What I would like to know, is what you think of it...

“We could become rich, like super rich, brand new HD 3D TV rich! Oh my God, we could create ForstIron, we could video tame them having sex and post it on the internet, Charlotte, we’d be the envy of Thorki fan girls everywhere, they’d send us hate mail!”

That me, Charlie, the one with the dyed blonde hair and dark brown roots, talking to my best friend, Charlotte, a self-proclaimed Voice of Reason or in useable works, a buzz kill.

“And how are we going to do that Charlie? Loki’s in the void going crazy with his pals the…”

I press my hands over my ears and start singing loudly, really loudly. _“Call me maybe, all the other boys, they call me crazy but here’s my number, call me maybe…”_

Charlotte never respects head canon, ever.

She walks over to me, her face grim, and rips my hands away from my ears, talking louder and louder until she’s practically shouting in my face.

“Loki’s hanging with his friends the Chitauri, Mr Stark is shagging Pepper Potts every other night and how the hell do you think we’re going to become rich?”

I look at her dead in the eye, wiping spit off my face before opening my mouth and talking slowly and carefully, a direct contrast to her panicked shout.

 “We know things Charlotte; we could tell S.H.I.E.D where Captain America is -”

  “We don’t know where Captain America is, you have even seen the movie.”

“AND we could tell them all they need to know about the Tesseract -”

“Once again, we know nothing about the Tesseract only that it can be turned into a Star-Gate if you use it properly, which we have no idea how to do.”

“We could sell sex tapes?”

“Who are we meant to sell sex tapes of Charlie, us? Because I am not sleeping with you, or feeling you up, or kissing you and even if I did do any of those things, I would not let you record it and then sell it.”

I roll my eyes; “Sex tape of _other_ people Charlotte, not us.”

“Okay then who are we these other people? We know no one, literally no one and even if we did, then what? We put cameras in a room, talking two random strangers into then having sex in said room, record it, sell it, and then, congrats, we have money, just not enough to do anything with, do you want to know why?  Because no one wants to see a sex tape of two fat losers, there’s porn over here Charlie, do you really want to make porn?”

See what I mean? Buzz kill.

“Wow Charlotte, I mean really, wow, way to be a huge downer.”

She just looks at me, a really blank look that can’t be complete with the single raised eyebrow, and there it is.

Great, just great.

“Come on Charlotte,” I try again. “We should be dead, but we’re not, because thanks to a random chemical spill and -”

“The chemical spill that should have killed us, if we hadn’t been there, we -”

I carry on over her, “THE chemical spill that sent us spiralling into another universe, a universe where people can fly and shot lasers out of their eyes, but most importantly, the most important thing in this world, because this is a world where super-heroes are real, real and chilling in a high tech tower complete with a AI, it’s what we’ve always dreamed about Charlotte, ever since we were little.”

She looks at me and I can see the pity in her eyes, the anger and desperation.

“You don’t understand Charlie; you never do, because to you life is just one huge joke after another well news flash, this is not a joke.”

“But -”

“No Charlie, no, no, no, no, no, you say we could have died, but we have, we no longer exist, a glitch, we are nothing and no one and even if you don’t count this as dead, if you count real dying as dying, let me say this, it’s the middle of winter right now and we’re dressed as if it’s the middle of summer because half an hour ago it was, oh and let’s not forget that between us we have less than ten dollars, so go on Charlie, tell me what we’re going to do because it’s the middle of the night and  you’re lips are turning blue.”

She’s panting by the end of it and I have to force myself to roll my eyes because it’s not that cold and my lips are not turning blue.

I look up at her, tall and pale with wavy black hair spilling past and shoulder and falling half way down her back, a heart shaped face with slightly pudgy cheeks and large round eyes famed by a thick fringe.

I close my eyes when I notice her lips, which were looking a little bit blue.

“Just stop it okay” Charlotte continues, see my desperately happy sad fading, “I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to be strong and brave and funny, but right now we need to concentrate and form a plan that involves waiting it out, if we go back, we never speak of what happened, if we don’t, well I guess we’ll have to make another plan that’s more long term.”

She’s wrong you know, this happened for a reason, someone pulled the red string of fate and pulled it hard, hard enough to cause all this, they wouldn’t let us die now.

At least I hope they wouldn’t.

“No Charlotte,” my voice is strong, my voice is clear; my voice conveys everything I need it to, “You don’t understand, right now we’re inside the Marvel comic universe, a universe where logic means nothing -”

“How do you know we’re no inside the movie universe?”

“Even better, we’re inside a universe where everyone’s an awful shot, villains keep incrementing evidence that could lead to their down fall on an unlocked computer in marked files, mutants are metaphor’s for gay rights and history can be rewritten like that for convenience!”

   “Okay then Charlie have it your way, we’ll talk about the fact that we’re in another universe without freaking out, but answer me this, why Marvel? Neither of us read the comics -”

“I do!”

“No one you don’t, you look up stuff on Wikipedia and hope for the best.”

“We saw the movies.”

“We saw The Avengers and Iron Man, that’s it.”

“No, it’s not, I saw the first half an hour of Thor.”

Now Charlotte rolls her eyes before saying, “Okay then, what about Iron Man 2, or Iron Man 3, or the end of Thor, or Thor 2 or The In-”

“Okay, okay, we only saw two of the movies, but we were talking about it, remember?”

“No, you were talking about how nice it’d be to get Tom Hiddleston to sleep with you, and then you started on about school.”

“Wait a minute, you brought up school.”

“You’d been going on about the size of Tom Hiddleston’s dick for five minutes, it was getting annoying, mainly because we both know full well that if you did they the chance to sleep with him, you’d run away screaming, and I didn’t bring up school, I asked you if you done your homework, then you started bitching on about Mr Gaunt, which was what we were talking about when the truck over turned and the barrels smashed, we were wondering about the possibility of shooting a teacher out of a cannon, how we got there I have no idea, but’s that’s what we were talking about.”

I roll my eyes again, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes, I would not run away screaming, I’d politely decline before moving forwards in reverse. 

“I wasn’t talking about firing Mr Gant out of a canon, I was talking about threatening to fire Mr Gaunt out of a cannon, you know Scott White, the spotty kid with the big ears? Well he told me that the canon on display in the courtyard works.”

“Why, why would to threaten to do that?”

“Because that’s what he said he’d do to me if I failed another pop quiz.”

“I thought you were good at maths”

“I am, I just don’t like him and failing pop quizzes makes him dislike me as much as I dislike him, I mean, have you seen that wart on his face, plus he gives me detention every time I laugh, not cool.”

“That’s really rude Charlie, and anyway, I think he’s a good teacher.”

“No he’s not and, by the way, I’m a rude person, you know this, you’ve know this ever since we were five and I stole your tuna sandwich from right under your nose.”

“Being rude to people and being rude to teachers is different, I’ve never seen you be rude to a teacher, ever.”

“What about that time I spilled grape juice on our 4th grade teacher’s dress?”

“You didn’t mean to do that, and, if I remember rightly because let’s face it, I do, you almost started crying.”

“I didn’t cry okay, it was hay fever, we both know I suffer very bad hay fever.”

“It was the end of October, I remember because we’d just finished colouring pumpkins.”

“At least I didn’t pee myself, like, I don’t know, that time we went to the park.”

“We were six; it was just me and you -”

“You and I.”

“What?”

“You’re not meant to say me and you, you’re meant to say you and I, it’s more proper see.”

“fine. Only YOU AND I were present, and you dared me you drink four bottles of coke.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever stop laughing.”

“But you did, and I didn’t talk to you for a week afterwards.”

“You scarred me for life.”

“By not talking to you?”

“Friends are very important when you’re young.”

“We’re getting of track her Charlie.”

“No we’re not, we were talking about me being rude to teachers and then you said -”

“I said you’re never rude to teachers, because you’re not.”

“Well, you’re not in my maths class.”

“A plan Charlie, we need a Plan.”

“What for?”

“We need a plan because we’re stuck in another universe, a year and a half behind where we were an hour ago.”

“We could blackmail Tony Stark.

Charlotte drops her head into her face, her whole body sagging, before grabbing the new paper so tight her hand turn white.

It’s the same newspaper that was in the bin when we woke up, disorientated and cold.

Charlotte spotted it straight away, mainly because the front paper has a colour photo of Iron Man hugging a Miss Pepper Potts surrounded by strippers.

The date was in the top corner, I look at it and look at it, this isn’t right, this…

My trance is broken when said paper is shoved in my face, “See this, we’re a year and four months behind.”

“It could be a prank, I mean, I don’t really know anyone that willing to prank too teenage girls, but it could be.”

“It’s not a prank Charlie.”

“But -”

“No, it’s not a prank; no one would go this far in a prank, for God’s sake they’ve put up a huge tower with the name STARK written on it in red.”

“They could be very rich, I mean -”

“It’s not a prank Charlie.”

I think it’s then that it finally hits me, okay maybe not, but it’s that moment of looking at my best friends face and see her look so sad, so defeated, that it hits me.

“We don’t have to be dead Charlotte, for all we know two thirteen year old doppelgangers could be running around, being us a year ago.”

  And Charlotte looks up, “Surely we’d be the doppelgangers, I mean, they _were_ here first.”

 “No, they’re our doppelgangers, we’re older and more mature.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes and I can imagine her rolling them so much that one day they’re going to roll right out of her head.

“Okay, we won’t think about what it means, we’ll move forward, how are we supposed to find out if we have doppelgangers?”

“Facebook, duh.”

“You need the internet for Facebook.”

“Internet café.”

“Do you know where to find an internet café?”

“No, but there’s a house over there, we could break in.”   

“Do you know how to break into a house?”

“No, but this is a movie universe, how hard can it really be?”

“We’re not breaking into a house Charlie, in fact, as of right now we’re not going to be breaking any laws and we defiantly now going to be operating on movie logic, or comic book logic, or TV logic, we are not going to be operating on anything other than real logic, okay?”

“But -”

“No, and stop pouting.”

Let me just make one last thing clear, I did not pout or whine and I defiantly did not groan as Charlotte turned away and started walking off, hugging herself with her head down, instead, I held my head high and followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> You Love it, I know you do, you can't help it, so drop me a comment to say how much you love it or, maybe how much you dislike it but I can't imagine anymore doing that because the story is totally awesome, but anyway, drop me a comment no matter what you think of the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
